thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Basil Of Baker Street
Basil Of Baker Street is a mouse detective from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Basil is quite sharp & will do anything to keep his family out of danger. Appearance Tall, & very thin. Has tan fur, with lighter markings at the muzzle. Also has startling green eyes, a brown nose, a bucktooth, curvy pink ears, a long tail, & fur fluffed up at the top of his head. Wears a brown trenchcoat, a brown invertness cape, a brown deerstalker cap, brown pants, a blue necktie, & loafer-shoes. Family *Eugene Holmesington (father, deceased) *Abigail Holmesington (mother) *Marcus Holmesington (brother) *Shelldon Holmesington (brother) *Elizabella Holmesington (sister) *Belladonna Holmesington (sister) *Beverly Holmesington (sister) *Basil Holmesington II (son) *Baby Fuchsia Holmesington (daughter) Biography Basil Eugene Holmesington Of Baker Street was born to Eugene Holmesington (a mouse detective) & Abigail Holmesington (a mousewife) in Lower 221B Baker Street in London, England, in 1865. He was the youngest of 6 children; his five siblings were Marcus, Shelldon, Elizabella, Belladonna, & Beverly. Baby Basil was very precocious. He could talk, walk, count, sing, speak other languages, play musical instruments, & do complex math before he turned 3 years old. In fact, the enfant prodigee was constantly babied by his parents & often picked on by his elder siblings. Basil continued to live in “the house on Baker Street”, until he went to college at Oxford at the age of 11 (he had skipped many grades in school). After 2 years of easy studying & hard work, a 13-year-old Basil finally graduated from Oxford with a degree in law enforcement & detection (but not without meeting a few friends like Cyril The Pigeon & Evian Anderson). In 1880, Basil moved back to London, & continued to live with his parents at Baker Street, while his siblings moved out to live their own lives. It was that same year, that Basil, with the help of his father, Monsieur Victor Claudius, & the great Sherlock Holmes, officially became The Great Mouse Detective. As the years went by, Basil came across many scoundrels, like Jaywalk James, Adrienne Ratburn, & the “Flashy Farrell Brothers”, to name just a few. In 1886, a 19-year-old Basil was determined to find out the cause of a huge crime wave that had recently surged. In very little time, he realized that all the criminals & villains in the world were being sent to destroy London by “the nefarious Mouses Fiennes”, his worst archenemy. It was in fall of that year, that Basil, during a huge Guy Fawkes Night festival, stumbled across the beautiful Gypsy dancer Esperanza, as well as a young Professor Ratigan. Basil & Esperanza gradually fell in love with each other, while a maturing Ratigan was left in the shadows. In 1892, a 25-year-old Basil & Esperanza were about to be married in St. Paul’s Cathedral, but a 14-year-old Ratigan killed Esperanza before the two mice could be wed. Basil, crushed by the death of his first love, solemnly swore to himself that he would not rest until Esperanza was avenged. It was then, & only then, that Ratigan officially became Basil’s biggest enemy. Basil continued to work as a detective, but he had changed greatly since that terrible year. He became cold, emotionless, & somewhat cruel, even heartless-sounding. And that wasn’t all that was different about him: he had refused to catch any criminals except for Professor Ratigan. But that would all change soon enough... Basil’s greatest challenge came in 1897, five long, hard years after the time Esperanza died. It was the year of Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee, & every mouse in London was celebrating their gracious ruler’s 60th year as Mouse Queen Of England. Basil, however, was not interested in the festivities. He was intent on capturing Professor Ratigan. But instead, his only client for the day was a little Scotsgirl, Olivia Flaversham. She had come to see him for help after her father, the kindly toymaker Hiram Flaversham, was kidnapped by a peg-legged bat. Basil refused to help the girl, until she mentioned Fidget. It was then that Basil would go on his greatest case ever... As it turned out, Ratigan, now 17 years old, was celebrating the Diamond Jubilee, too, but for different reasons; the day of the glorious occasion was his birthday, & as a present, Mouses Fiennes, his guardian & criminal tutor, was going to make Ratigan become king of all mousedom. Naturally, Ratigan wanted the best for this event, so to help prepare his birthday present, the teenage rat rogue had Fidget, his “peg-legged lackey”, to kidnap Olivia’s father in his toy shop that he worked in. (Ironically, Hiram & Olivia were celebrating her birthday, too, which was coincidentally around the same time as Ratigan’s 12 years apart; Olivia had just turned 5, &, as mentioned before, Ratigan was now a 17-year-old.) Ratigan was going to make his birthday wish come true by forcing the abducted Hiram to build a mechanical robot of Queen Mousetoria, which he would use to become Mouse King Of England (after he killed the Queen by feeding her to his giant pet cat, Felicia). Basil, Olivia, & Dr. David Q. Dawson (a retired army surgeon) were there to stop him. But it wasn’t easy... Olivia, Dawson, & Basil had to go on a lengthy chase in a human’s toy store, during which Olivia got kidnapped by Fidget (who was doing a “shopping spree” of sorts for Ratigan’s “birthday present” / “diabolical scheme”). Then Basil & Dawson had to try & get Olivia back, but they had to disguise themselves as sailors, & go to the Rat Trap, “the seediest of all riverfront pubs”, where they encountered “riverfront ne’er-do-wells”, sexy showgirls, bold barmaids, drugged drinks, & a very violent bar brawl. Finally, Basil & Dawson finally reached Olivia, but were kidnapped by Ratigan & his thugs, & were placed in an “overkill trap” that Ratigan (& Mouses, too) made to do the detective & his sidekick in. It took about 5 minutes for Basil to find a way to escape with his friends...& then, faster than you could say “Smile, everyone!”, they were off again. Basil & the gang barely came just in time to save Queen Mousetoria, reunite Olivia & her father, destroy the “Mechanical Monarch”, & stop Ratigan’s evil scheme. But the “tortured teenage soul” wasn’t finished yet... After a lengthy race between Basil, Dawson, & Mr. Flaversham (in a hot-air balloon) & Ratigan & Fidget (holding a captive Olivia in their airship) in the stormy London skies, Basil, Olivia, & Ratigan crashed into the clock tower of Big Ben. The three rodents had a dangerous chase inside the maze of Big Ben’s mechanical clockworks, which led to a fight between Basil & Ratigan on the clock face. Ratigan thought he would win, but Basil eventually tricked the rodent rogue into falling off the clock tower, & falling into the Thames River. Basil finally joined his friends, & together, they flew back home, just as Ratigan & Fidget emerged from the riverbank... About a week later, Basil & Dr. Dawson had been knighted by Queen Mousetoria for their courageous deeds on that blessed Diamond Jubilee night. The Flavershams had been staying with Basil, Dawson, & Mrs. Judson all this time (because they had to recover from all that had recently happened), & they were now preparing to leave for a train to Scotland to visit their family for a while. Basil, Olivia, Dawson, & Hiram all said “goodbye” to each other, sharing their fond farewells. It was during the “Flaversham Case” (as it would come to be called later on), that Basil finally learned how to love & care for others again. The same night that the Flavershams left, Basil had gotten a new case, as the new-&-improved him: Lady Amelia Mousewell, the young baroness of the Hawaiian Territories, was missing a valuable ring that was a precious family heirloom, & she desperately needed to get it back. Basil took the case, but not without making Dr. Dawson his “trusted associate & partner”. After recovering the ring from Mouses Fiennes & his sidekick, Agent 001, Basil & Dawson continued to live together at Baker Street. But little did they know, that their lives would soon be changing again... A month after the Flaversham Case passed, & Mouse London was taking a downfall. But there were two rodents who were able to bring their world back to glory: Madame Ratburn (a Gypsy psychic) & Anya DeWalters (a “stranger from the future”). In a short time, the two mice were making a new technology for Mouse London; things that you would find today, were being invented by Mousetorian rodents back then. (All thanks to Madame Ratburn’s future-predicting powers, & Anya’s knowledge of the future.) It was during the dawn of the New Mousetorian Age, that not only the technology changed, but so many other things as well... During the Month Of Change, Basil & Dawson hadn’t gotten many cases. But their luck changed when Basil successfully caught a jewel thief...unfortunately, Basil, “while chasing that notorious diamond thief”, had passed by the Flavershams’ toy shop... The Flavershams, due to the new technology being much more popular with the rodent populace as a source of their entertainment, had been abandoned by their customers, & were just ever so near the brink of going out of business. But Basil, thanks to Dr. Dawson & Mrs. Judson, was going to change that; he had decided to let the Flavershams move in with him. In 1898, the Flavershams, eager to start a new life, couldn’t help but agree. And soon, Olivia, Olivia's older sister Arden, Hiram, Olivia's uncles Billy & Nathaniel, Olivia's aunts Miriam & Charlotte, Olivia’s flirty Cousin Timmy, Olivia's quiet Cousin Tina, Olivia's tomboyish Cousin Ursula, & Olivia's rambunctious Cousin Samantha were lodging in with Basil. Joining them were the now-reformed Ratigan & Fidget, who wanted to apologize to Basil for giving him such a hard time, & start over with the detective. Basil, although at first refusing to let the “criminals-turned-friends” in, decided to let Ratigan & Fidget live with him after Ratigan convinced the detective that he was “changed for the better”. But Basil’s company didn’t stop there; in time, he married Queen Mousetoria’s long-lost twin sister, Victoria, & had 2 children with her: Baby Fuchsia & Basil Holmesington II. After many adventures with his new Baker Street Family, Basil decided to continue being a detective, but he would not go on any cases if his family wasn’t there to support him. 1 year after the Baker Street Family formed, in 1898, Basil & the gang were joined by 6 new members: the McBrides (Andrew, Sally, Eliza, Gadget, Julie, & Jane), a traveling family who had adopted a baby Ratigan in 1878, before losing him to Mouses Fiennes. It was then, that the Baker Street Family was now truly complete. Basil is a very adventurous fellow, who will literally jump at the chance to go on some kind of adventure or escapade, whether it be going on a case, or riding on the back of a bronco-snake. But sometimes, his adventurousness can turn into recklessness, & he can get into a “sticky widget”, but luckily, his family & friends are always there to help him out & back him up (& accompany him on his adventures). Basil is also very brave, but he’s never afraid to show his fear (well, sometimes he is...). Basil can be a bit stubborn & hard-headed at times, but he tries the best he can not to brag or show off. Basil Of Baker Street is also “cool”, according to many children (including his own). He can appear to be a nerd at times, but he’s never a foot shy of doing something that makes the kids proud of who he is. Basil is also extremely suave. If looks could kill, many a lady would be dead after taking one look at his charming gaze. But Basil knows his boundaries, & unless he’s doing it for the sake of his career, he will not stray with any woman other than his wife, Victoria. Basil is also very thoughtful, both mentally & empathetically. When he’s alone or in a quiet place, he will use the opportunity of silence to ponder & wonder. But when it comes to his fellow mouse, he never sells short of sending care packages or lending a shoulder for someone to cry on. Basil is smart. His brain capacity is so large, it’s incredible! He can calculate the most complex equations, speak every foreign language known to mouse, solve the hardest brain-puzzles, & crack the toughest code! His deduction skills are also anything but ordinary; he can figure out the most hidden secrets of a mouse just by looking at him. Basil can deduce anything about everything, & everything about anything. He can use his amazing powers of deduction to help others, & solve their problems, as well as fight crime. Basil also uses his big brain & vast amount of knowledge to teach his children, family, friends, & enemies lots of new things. He’s an excellent actor & singer, & he sometimes helps his daughters with their musicals, movies, plays, music videos, & songs. Basil is emotional, sweet, kind, friendly, & gentle. His heart bleeds for a crying child, or a starving street bum. He’ll do anything to help others in need, & whenever there’s a cry for assistance, you can be sure Basil will be there to help out. Basil is very protective of others, especially children, & he will even put his life in danger to see a little boy or girl unharmed. He is also very sympathetic, & will do whatever he can to ease a mouse’s worries & heartaches. To quote ChibiJaime, “Of course, being the greatest detective in all of mousedom does have its disadvantages. As a mouse who leaves no room for failure, something of the sort almost literally drains him of energy. It is because of this that he suffers from terrible mood swings that can range from the euphoria of a discovery to a pit of despair so deep at finding his lead incorrect that he has, on occasion, driven himself to physical illness. When in good form, however, he is lively & incredibly friendly to everyone he meets.” Basil's pastimes usually include spending time with his Baker Street Family, doing his job, going on adventures, smoking pipes, & playing his violin, to name just a few. But one of the things Basil loves most is sitting at the passageway to Upper 221B Baker Street & listening to the tales spun by his hero, the one & only Sherlock Holmes. Basil Of Baker Street’s not just a great detective, but he’s also a great scientist, teacher, actor, philosopher, singer, violinist, adventurer, & most of all, a wonderful father. Fursonality Lively, active, mischievous, playful, & eager to join in on her older siblings' adventures. Fursonal Information Likes Children, working on cases, playing the violin, German music, being a mouse detective, solving crimes, beekeeping, science, working on experiments, going on adventures, going to the opera, spending time with his family Dislikes Villains, scoundrels, bad guys, Mouses Fiennes, losing cases, dead ends, being wrong, being disobeyed by his children, being made fun of or disrespected Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent violinist, chemist, actor, singer, & dancer, albeit other things; can read upside-down; is a master at foreign languages; very skilled at boxing & fencing; not bad at playing the flute. Pastimes & Hobbies Working on cases, playing the violin, going to the opera, spending time with his family, being a mouse detective, solving crimes, beekeeping, working on experiments, going on adventures Prized Possessions His violin, his deerstalker cap, his chemistry set, his magnifying glass, his meerschaum pipe, his microscope, his books & periodicals, his gun, his dartboard, his disguises, his maps, his chemicals, his case souvenirs, his childhood toys Favorite Things Children, working on cases, playing the violin, German music, being a mouse detective, solving crimes, beekeeping, science, working on experiments, going on adventures, going to the opera, spending time with his family Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his family at Lower 221B Baker Street; also solving cases in various parts of London Particular Habits Using Mrs. Judson’s good pillows for target practice; laughing maniacally when struck with an idea; going into violent mood swings; shooting guns in the house; injecting cocaine into himself to get a rush; putting opium in his pipe; using the violin to express his emotions; putting his correspondence on the fireplace mantle. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Basil-boo, Baz. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Depression, heat stroke, hypothermia, colds, starvation, hiccups, measles, mumps, sniffles, sleeping sickness, insomnia, the flu Extracurricular Is rumored to have Asperger’s Syndrome; had a crush on Evian Anderson during his college days; pursues a hobby as a beekeeper; attended the Guy Fawkes celebration in 1886; likes to keep souvenirs of his cases; is friendly rivals with Ally Rochester; is descended from medieval knights; graduated first in his college class; has an IQ of 314; is allergic to titanium-steel alloy; his favorite foods include watercress sandwiches & potted Stilton; has his own fan club; read the Bible as a child; likes German music & butterscotch candy. Noted Accomplishments Has solved countless cases & thwarted many crimes; has rescued his family & Mouse London many times from certain doom; has arrested many criminals; was knighted by Queen Mousetoria for service to the crown; founded the Basil Of Baker Street school district. Fanfics Featuring Basil Of Baker Street *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Basil Of Baker Street *"Elementary, my dear Dawson!" *"The game’s afoot!" *"Tally-ho!" *"The thrill of the hunt, eh, children?" *"Knowledge is power!" *"There’s always a chance, as long as one can think!" *"There are no problems, only solutions." *"Life is but a big mystery!" *"Come along, family! There’s adventure lying just ahead!" Songs Performed By Basil Of Baker Street To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Sherlock Holmes *Barrie Ngham *Basil Rathbone *Maurice LaMarche References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Married characters Category:Characters with children Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Mouse detectives Category:Crimefighters Category:Capricorns Category:Characters born in January Category:Oxford alumni